


When You Really Gotta Go... But You Promised You'd Hold It

by Ebb_tide



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, No Sex, Omorashi, but a lot of desperate foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebb_tide/pseuds/Ebb_tide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bonus chapter from When You Really Gotta Go But You Can't. It's a little too mature for the main story.</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis promised Liam that he would get really desperate sometime in the future. Some time in the future is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Really Gotta Go... But You Promised You'd Hold It

**Liam POV**

It’s one of the rare days off that One Direction has and we’re using it in typical fashion. Niall and Harry are in a hotel suite next to ours doing whatever it is that they do, while I scroll through my phone checking emails. As I said before, this is typical behavior for a day off, except for the fact that Louis is in the middle of making my wildest fantasies come true.

I’m sitting cross-legged on the couch and one cushion away is Louis. He must sense that I’m staring at him instead of my phone. He takes a slow breath and shifts his eyes to me. The words slide out of his mouth as his hand slides up my thigh. “I haven’t taken a wee for ages.”

I nod and put my hand over his. I can feel both of our hands trembling on my thigh for different reasons. I rub his hand with my thumb. “How badly do you have to go?”

Louis smirks calmly, but his bouncing knees betray him. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

I wrap my hand around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He winces at the sudden movement.

I loosen my grip a bit. “Did I hurt you?”

Louis blinks his beautiful eyes at me. “I’m not that fragile, Payno.”

I nod. “If at any point you want to stop - .”

Louis puts a finger over my lips to silence me. “I know. That’s why we have the safeword.”

He takes my hands in his and places them over his bladder. His eyes close as I push lightly against all the liquid that he’s been storing. He lets out a soft sigh before his eyes open again. “Li, I really gotta go.”

I ask my favorite question again. “How badly do you have to go?”

He bounces his knees faster before giving my favorite response. “So… badly...”

I kiss his neck slowly and my words blow softly against his skin. “Are you desperate?”

His eyes shift over to mine and he nods.

I kiss his neck again. “How do you feel now?”

Louis hums. “Bursting.”

I give him another kiss.

He moans. “Urgent.”

I smile as I work my way down his neck.

He whines. “I have to wee.”

I mumble into his neck. “Yeah. You might have mentioned that.”

Louis laughs, but it’s a quick laugh. I know that anything that moves his stomach muscles agitates his bladder. He crosses his legs at the ankles as his legs continue to shake. “I’m holding in four water bottles, two sports drinks, and a glass of milk. I think that deserves a thank you.”

I grab between his legs so that he doesn’t lose it when I kiss him. Like most things, he likes his kisses a little rough, so I have to be careful not to kiss the piss right out of him. I don’t let the kiss linger too long because he’s not the only one that has to pace himself here.

I retract my lips from his quickly enough to produce a popping sound when I release them. I loosen the grip I have between his legs and he laughs. “You’re enjoying this too much.”

I fully let go of him, and he replaces my hand with his. His level of desperation appears to be escalating quickly.

He whispers my name and my head snaps up, looking from Louis’ crotch to his face. Once again I’m looking into those intoxicating aqua eyes again. He squints his eyes and takes a steadying breath before he speaks. “I can’t sit anymore. I have to stand up.”

I hold his wrist, making him wait just a little longer.

He squirms against the couch cushion in protest. I hold onto his wrist as he tries to hold on as well. I’m holding his wrist, but if he really wanted to, he could break free easily. Instead, he lets me indulge a little longer.

I try to revert the conversation back to what he had to drink today. “You drank a lot today Lou. I think you forgot to include your morning tea.”

Louis shakes his head as his legs continue to shake. “When I have to hold it for a long time I can’t drink soda or tea. The caffeine makes my bladder hurt when it’s full.”

I let go of his wrist and help him stand. “I don’t want you to be in pain.”

Louis guides my hands to his waist and bounces on his toes. “Then make it feel good.”

I push him against the wall and he gasps as all the air rushes out of his lungs. His eyes double in size and I know what he’s wordlessly asking me. I put my hands between his legs and the tension in his body lessens a bit.

I whisper in his ear. “Lou, breathe.”

He grants my request but it’s a shallow breath that gets stuck in his throat when I start to suck on his neck. I feel his whole body quivering as I continue. He whines. “Li, you make it hard.”

I hum. “Is that so?

He laughs. “I mean hard to breathe.”

I press my body closer to his. “Sure you do.”

From this close distance, I can feel Louis’ heart racing in his chest. I can also feel his bladder pulsing against my abs.

Louis whines as he shifts against the wall. “Li, I-I’ve never had to go s-so bad in my life.”

I lift my shirt over my head and toss it behind me. “I’m making you stutter?”

Louis’ eyes lock on my chest. “You’re making me d-do a lot of th-things.”

He puts his hand on my chest and I feel a surge of embarrassment. I wonder if he can feel how fast my heart is beating. He looks up at me and smirks. Well that answers that question.

I kiss his lips and feel them trembling against mine. I smile against his lips. “Tell me what you need.”

Louis smiles back. “I need a toilet.”

I run my hands through his hair. “Can you hold it?”

Louis nods. “Yeah. Right now I just need you.”

He leans in and kisses me. I can practically feel the desperation in his kiss and it makes me kiss him back even harder. I slip my tongue into his mouth and I feel him whine into my mouth. I continue to slowly unravel my lover as I guide him slowly to the bed.

I sit on the edge of the bed and slip his shirt over his head. I work my hands down to the button of his jeans and he whines. “Careful. I don’t want to leak.”

I pull him closer to me by the waistband. “You can hold it for me, yeah?”

Louis crosses his legs. “It’s so much Li. I want to go so bad.”

I pull his zipper down slowly and watch as the zipper glides along the track, opening the teeth along the way. Louis’ teeth chatter along with the slow zipper.

I push Louis’ open jeans down his hips. “Are you cold?”

Louis steps out of his jeans. “Nah, I’m just desperate.” He rocks his hips from side to side and I almost pass out right then and there. Louis is standing in front of me in just boxers, doing a desperate sway. This is the definition of a great day.

I kick off my shoes, but don’t bother to pull off my jeans. Louis stands between my open legs and leans his hands on my thighs. He continues dancing in place. “I’m so full right now. My legs won’t stop shaking. I have to go to the loo so right now.”

I raise an eyebrow. “So right now?”

He swats me with his hand. “Shut up. I’m making your life complete. You’re not allowed to laugh at me.” His brows wrinkle in frustration as he tries to find an effective way to hold it in. Bouncing turns to crossed legs, and crossed legs turns to squatting down on the floor.

I pat my thighs. “Come sit down. You’ll feel better.”

I expect him to straddle me, the way he always does when we make out in bed, but instead he sits on one of my legs. I think his bladder is too full to sit with his legs apart. I rub his stomach gently. “You want something to drink?”

Louis winces. “Just the thought of that made me almost pee on your leg.”

I blink slowly, trying to process that sentence.

Louis smirks. “When it comes to my bladder I’m about to have…” He pauses to wink. “…no control.”

He puts his head on my shoulder and I run my hand through his hair. I can feel him squirming on my leg and I whisper into his ear. “Lou…”

He looks up and bites his lip. “I’m sorry.”

I tilt my head in confusion. “Sorry for what?”

Louis twists a piece of the sheet with his fingers. “I don’t think I can hold it much longer. I wanted to be like this for you for hours, but I just can’t physically do it. I know that you want me desperate, but I’m really close and it’s about to come out and I’m trying to hold it in so hard, but I feel it right on the edge and, and I’m so sorry.”

I put my hands on his shoulders. “First of all, there is nothing to apologize for. This is the single hottest day of my entire life.”

Louis winces. “I’m so full Li. It’s about to pour out of me.”

I bite my lip to fight back a moan, but it slips out anyway. I don’t think Louis realizes what his words do to me. The way he’s bouncing on my leg, I don’t know how much longer I have left either. I put my hand under his chin to force him to look at me. “One last kiss and then you can go piss your brains out.”

Louis’ eyes shut as I kiss him right over the bulging ball of liquid. I drag my lips from his bladder to his lips. I had promised that he could go for a wee after one kiss, so I had to make this one continuous kiss. By the time I get to his neck, he moans my name.

Louis has said my name various times during our make-out session and each time he did, it sent chills of desire up my spine. This time is different. This time he says my name as I run my hand up his thigh and instead of ‘Liam’ he moans out a guttural ‘Li – ugh’.

His hands shoot between his legs and I practically carry him into the bathroom.

I lean against the wall, feeling more jittery than he does at the moment. I close my eyes and let out a slow exhale. That was intense.

His voice startles me. “Li, there’s something we didn’t discuss.”

My eyes dart over to Louis and I see him marching in place. He gives me a strained smile and grits his teeth. “I don’t have to go in the toilet… if you don’t want me to.”

I’m pretty much shocked speechless that Louis didn’t take a wee yet. I’m not mentally prepared for him to be so unbelievably desperate still so my brain has to take a minute to process this. His marching has turned to holding himself with his legs crossed so tightly that he has to lean forward for balance.

My body is responding in all sorts of ways to the perfection that is right in front of me, but I’m not offering any kind of verbal response, so he continues to talk. He grunts and twists his legs tighter as he rushes out a hoarse sentence. “Taking a wee in the toilet just seems like a pretty vanilla ending to this.”

I know that Louis would be too embarrassed to enjoy taking a wee on the tile floor so there is only one other option.

I take him by the waist and push him against the shower wall. I pull down his boxers and pin his arms against the wall. I spread my legs apart so that the inevitable puddle of pee doesn’t reach me.

I smirk. “Don’t move.”

He keeps his hands in place and rocks his hips from side to side against the wall. I move my hand over his incredibly full bladder. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and I’m sure Louis has the same pounding throughout his lower body.

Louis’ breath is hot against my face. He’s almost panting at this point. “L-Li. I-I’m s-so c-close.”

The hand I have resting over his bladder starts to shake and my voice sounds way too low to be my own. “Me too.”

I hear the sound of falling liquid and Louis’ bladder twitches under my hand. His eyes squeeze shut as his bladder squeezes harder and the trapped liquid escapes with a powerful blast. Louis hits his fists against the wall and I swear that it feels like the room is shaking.

I listen to the sound of hours of desperation coming to a liquid crescendo and I put my hand on the wall, on either side of Louis, just to keep from falling to the ground.

I don’t let my eyes leave Louis’ face for a second. I know that there is a whole lot going on below Louis’ face, but I want my eyes to be the first thing Louis sees when he opens his.

The sound of liquid gushing out of Louis and tumbling to the floor continues. Louis’ eyes squeeze tighter as he strains against what I can only imagine as overwhelming pressure.

He lets out a grunt, followed by a sigh and his eyelashes start to flutter open. My heart flutters as well. His blue eyes stare back at me, pooling with tears. There’s an amazing blush painted across his face, but I’m not sure why. Well actually, it might have something to do with the fact that he just finished a ten minute wee less than an arm’s length away from me. Maybe ten minutes is a bit of an exaggeration, but it was a long time. Like really long.

The room is filled with silence as we stare at each other, neither one saying a word. The silence is broken when Louis lets out a soft whine and the sound of a weak stream starts again. The blush darkens on his face and he smiles. “In case you missed it the first time.”

I shake my head. “I didn’t miss a second of it.” I tap my finger against my head. “It’s stored up here forever.”

The sound of Louis peeing stutters to a stop.

I smile. “Are you done?”

Louis nods. “You know how when you turn off a shower its stops and then drips out a little at the end?”

I moan, but try to play it off as a cough. “Um, don’t say drip please.”

Louis sighs. “Um, yeah… so that happened.”

I look down at the puddle that’s slowly traveling down the drain. “Yup. That happened.”

Louis takes a deep breath. “All that weeing made me hungry.”

I nod. “I’m starving too, but I’m not going to have too much to drink. I gotta take a leak.”

Louis lifts an eyebrow. “Round two?”

I shift my weight. “It’s only fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Alleycat35 reminded me that Louis promised to get desperate for Liam in an earlier chapter. She's the reason that this story was created, so thanks Alley!


End file.
